deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden (Metal Gear)
Raiden is a character from the Metal Gear ''series. He previously fought Wolverine in the 52nd episode of Death Battle, Wolverine VS Raiden, Genji in DBX, and Genos in One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akame vs. Raiden *Raiden vs Alpha (VainGlory) *Raiden vs Black★Rock Shooter *Raiden vs Bygone *Carnage VS Raiden (Metal Gear) *Clu (TRON) vs Raiden (Metal Gear) *Cyborg vs. Raiden *Cyrax vs Raiden *Dante vs Raiden *Darth Maul Vs Raiden *Deadpool vs Raiden (Metal Gear) *Raiden vs Deathstroke *Raiden VS Demon Eyes Kyo *Raiden vs Fulgore *General Grievous vs Raiden *Genos vs. Raiden *Greninja vs Raiden *Raiden vs. Guts *Iron Man vs Raiden *James Heller vs Raiden *Killua Zoldyck vs Raiden *Raiden vs Labrys *Raiden vs Leonhardt Victorion *Raiden (MGS) VS Link *Lord Starkiller vs Raiden *Raiden VS Masked Man *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) vs Raiden (Metal Gear) * Roronoa Zoro vs. Raiden * Raiden vs Ruby Rose * Raiden VS Ryuko Matoi * Raiden VS Sasuke Uchiha * Satsuki Kiryuin vs. Raiden *Raiden vs Scorpion *Sektor vs Raiden * Siege vs Raiden * Raiden vs. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic * Sonic The Hedgehog vs Raiden * Raiden vs Tatsumi * Raiden Vs Travis Touchdown * Raiden vs. Undyne * Raiden vs. X-23 * Cyborg 009 vs Raiden Completed Fights * Raiden vs Asuna Yuuki (By Simbiothero) * Darth Vader vs. Raiden * Raiden vs Excalibur * Raiden vs Genji (Hoot Freeman only) * Henry Cooldown vs. Raiden * Jake vs Raiden * Kakashi Hatake VS Raiden * Raiden VS Lex Luthor * Master Chief vs Raiden * Meta Knight vs. Raiden * Raiden vs. Nu-13 * Ryu Hayabusa vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) * Seryu Ubiquitous vs Raiden * Spider-Man vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) * Strider Hiryu VS Raiden (Metal Gear) * Raiden (Metal Gear) VS Yaiba Kamikaze * Raiden vs. Zero '''Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 10 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Blaster Blade (Cardfight!! Vanguard) * Doggie Kruger (Power Rangers/Super Sentai) * Doomguy (Doom) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Kratos (God of War) * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Speed-o'-Sound Sonic {One Punch Man} * Taka (VainGlory) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Yasha (Asura's Wrath) History Jack is an American child soldier who was born in the 1980's and was raised by Solidus Snake. His body was heavily modified after he was captured due to his anti-Patriot activities; making him a deadly Ninja cyborg. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Jack *Age: 35 years *Height: Approx. 5'10"/177.8 cm *Aliases: Jack the Ripper, White Devil, Snake, Mr. Lightning Bolt *Former child soldier & spy *Member of Maverick Security Counseling Inc. *Proud wearer of 5 cyborg bodies Powers & Arsenal *Durable cyborg body *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Can generate electricity *Fuel cell electrolyte absorption *Blade Mode *Zandatsu *Ripper Mode Murasama High-Frequency Blade *Vibrations destabilize target's molecular bonds *Faster vibrations rate than Raiden's original HF Blade *High uptake rate *Originally forged in 16th century *Previously owned by Sam Rodrigues *ID Locked *Cuts through nanomachines, son! Feats *Defeated Solidus Snake *Helped bring down the Patriots *Defeated Desperado & World Marshal *Blocked attacks from Metal Gears RAY & EXCELSUS *Lifted & threw Metal Gear RAY & EXCELSUS *Held back Outer Haven battleship *Survived the mindf##king story of Metal Gear Solid 2 Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real Name: Jack *Age: 30's *Child soldier during Liberian Civil War *Member of Task Force XXI, FOXHOUND, and Maverick *Most of body replaced with cybernetics High-Frequency Blade Arsenal *Mk. 23 Pistol *Throw Knife *LAG-2 Rocket Launcher *Homing Missile Launcher *Grenades **Fragmentation **EMP **RP **Jam *Nanorepair Paste **Heals Raiden *Bloodlust **Twin machetes *Dystopia **Twin magnetic sais **Can pull himself towards enemies *L'Etranger **Bladed polearm Cyborg Body Feats *Defeated Solidus Snake, Vamp, Blade Wolf, Mistral, Monsoon, Sundowner, Sam and Armstrong *Can throw Metal Gears *Can take blows from Armstrong *Can jump to jump on missiles *Held off Outer Haven with one arm *Fended off FROGS without any arms *Bests cyborgs, GECKO's, and Metal Gear's Faults *Can still die if he takes too much damage. **Reliant on enemy power cores to heal **Very vulnerable to amputation *High-frequency sword broken by Armstrong *EMP and Jam grenades not useful against nanomachine-free targets *Often has no regard for his own safety or well-being: especially as 'Jack the Ripper'. *Defeated by Sam Rodrigues in first encounter Gallery Raiden-MGS2.jpg|Raiden during Metal Gear Solid 2 28tgfw6.png|Raiden's first cybernetic body, making its debut in Metal Gear Solid 4 RaidencyborgIntro.jpg|Raiden during the first chapter of Metal Gear Rising Trivia * Raiden is the third Konami character to get into Death Battle. The first two were Bomberman and Solid Snake. ** He is also the second Metal Gear character to get in. The first was Solid Snake. * Raiden is the fifth cyborg combatant, after RoboCop, Sektor, Fulgore, and Darth Vader. * He's the second combatant named Raiden, the first being Raiden from the Mortal Kombat series. ** Coincidentally, they both fought a Marvel Comics character. ** This Raiden, however, is the only one to have won his Death Battle. * Raiden is the first cyborg combatant who doesn't fight a combatant who utilizes technology to fight. (Although Wolverine's adamantium skeleton was a product of science, it's still a part of his natural biology). * Raiden is the second combatant to win a Death Battle, a One Minute Melee and a DBX. The first was Roronoa Zoro. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Cyborg Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Konami Characters Category:Machete Wielders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Samurai Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warrior